Steve is a Psychopath!
by Penutsonfire
Summary: What did you expect of a man left in the wilderness for so many years?


The sun rose over the desolate horizon. To some it may be dangerous, displeasurable even, but to Steve (from Minecraft) it was home. Ever since he was a baby he endured the harshness of the brutal wilderness with nothing but his bare fists, and from the bottom he rose up to make a decent living for himself. But, despite his triumph, and what a triumph it was, Steve felt unfulfilled emotionally, as he never knew who his real parents were.

Few know the pain an infant feels when he does not have the loving touch of a parent, both to give them love and to teach them valuable life lessons in order to make them a better person. At first, Steve looked for comfort elsewhere in the other animals of the harsh wilderness. After the pigs and cows proved to be unhelpful to Steve, he then tried to live among the wolves, although seeing as wolves are predators and feed on other dead animals, this nearly cost Steve his life.

So, Steve's traumatic and lonely childhood lead him to a life of degeneracy and psychopathy. Thankfully for the rest of humanity, Steve was all by himself in the middle of nowhere, and as a result Steve's reign of terror ruled over the other animals. Steve had become so insane that he was able to understand and talk with the animals much like the famous Dr. Dolittle. However, instead of using his powers for good, he used them for evil, such as insulting their physical appearance and telling them how much their feelings don't matter. In this way, Steve was able to vent his feelings of isolation and insignificance on the animals of the world.

One day, Steve exited his cobblestone house after a good night's sleep. He looked around for something to do, as he was bored, only to find that there was little to do directly outside of his house. This was not necessarily because he had found a poor place to lodge, but instead was made worse by his very presence. At one time it had been a joyful forest, but Steve's destruction towards the environment had rendered the place a vile wasteland that no animal would ever want to live in.

Of course Steve, lacking any emotions such as empathy, self awareness, or remorse, decided to go elsewhere in search of entertainment for his sick mind. Walking deep into the surrounding forest, all the animals hid in fear of Steve, for they knew what he was capable of doing. Steve looked violently for some friends to "play" with, but none dared to show their face. That is, except for one. A brave pig stepped out of the bushes to confront Steve the maniac, and Steve couldn't have been happier.

"Oh hey pig, you worthless scum. You know what, you're so insignificant that I never even bothered to learn your name, that's how much you mean to me. I'll just name you myself! Yeah, your name is going to be Piggy from now on, because you're so fat, just like a little piggy!" said Steve, in a mocking tone.

"Steve, why are you so rude? If you had bothered to ask me, I would've told you my name." said the sassy Pig.

"Well, Piggy, to be honest, I wouldn't care either way if you had told me your name or not. You know why? Because your so filthy and inferior to me. You animals are all the same, not knowing anything about how useless you all are. It really is a shame that you're not all dead, you'd probably be so much happier that way." said Steve.

"Woah man, that's like racist." said the Pig.

"Well, for your information Piggy, animals are not a race, so its actually not racist. If you and your kind were actually smart, you'd know that." said Steve.

"Well Steve, I'd start watching what you were saying unless you want to lose that precious brain of yours." said the Pig.

"Are you threatening me, the master of this domain? Or do you just want to see what your master can do when provoked?" said Steve, egging the Pig on.

But the Pig said nothing more. Instead he lunged forward in a vicious attack towards Steve. However, the Pig did not realize that Steve's technological superiority allowed him to craft weapons beyond Pig's comprehension. It was only when Pig found that an iron sword was plunged through his chest did he realize his mistake, and he died soon after. However, he was not without honour, as he was the first brave soul to stand up against Steve's tyranny.

Soon Steve stood unrivaled, with his sword stained and the bloody corpse of the pig lying in front of him. Steve thought that it was nice that he found a good dinner for tonight, but soon came to another realization. Surely he wasn't the only one there, there must be others. And as crazy as Steve was, he was right. Steve then decided to use this event as an example.

"You see this, you cowards! This is why I'm the master of you fools, and there is nothing you animals can do about it!" shouted Steve. But what Steve heard next was unexpected.

"No." said a voice, and soon, all kinds of animals, Cows, Pigs, Wolves, etc. emerged to challenge Steve, but Steve remained unphased.

"hehehe, so thats how its going to be, huh? Well, at least I can't say I'll be bored today." said Steve with a smirk, as he primed his sword for combat.

The rest of the day followed in what could only be described as a bloody genocide. The relentless number of animals fell to Steve's blade as he mowed them down in droves. Although the animals were determined and had numbers on their side, Steve still emerged victorious.

"Wow, you almost made me use my full power that time." said Steve to no one in particular as he looked upon the vast amounts of dead animals. But soon, a familiar emptiness filled Steve once more.

It was the same emptiness he felt everyday of his life, but even worse somehow. His feelings of abandonment and rejection, amplified to the extreme because it was his own actions which had caused his eternal loneliness. Tears welled in his eyes as he realized his mistakes far too late.

"Why God, why has this happened to me? End my suffering and let me find my peace!" said Steve, drawing his sword once more for one last kill.

But it seemed fate refused to kill Steve just yet, as he noticed something large coming down from the sky. Could it be God himself, or perhaps something even better?

Soon it was apparent that the object was some kind of aircraft as it approached the ground, of course Steve had no idea what it was that was approaching, so he looked on in awe.

A hatch opened on aircraft and 2 people came walking out of the opening. Steve was shocked to see two creatures that looked just like him, as he had never seen another human before in his life.

"Who are you people?" Steve said.

"We should be asking you that question mister, how long have you been out here?" said a man

"Since birth, why do you ask?" said Steve, beginning to piece together what was going on in his mind.

"Then you might be the one, Harold." said the man again

"Harold? But my name's Steve." said Harold.

"Oh, you must be mistaken, Harold was the name we gave you all those years ago." said the woman standing next to the man.

"If that's the case, then you must be..." said Harold.

"That's right. We're your parents, we left you here 32 years ago, and frankly we're surprised to see that you're still alive." said Harold's dad.

"Mom... Dad... But why? Why did you leave me?" said Harold.

"Because you were a mistake and we never loved you, simple as that." said Harold's mom.

"But if that's the case, then why did you come back?" said Harold.

"Morbid curiosity I guess, honestly we didn't even expect you to be alive. When you're millionaires you can really do anything." said Harold's dad.

Harold paused to comprehend what was going on. Was he really a mistake, a freak against nature? Was his whole life a lie and should he have really killed himself the many times he contemplated it? His mind raced through the possibilities, but eventually landed on something far more sinister. His face grew into an evil smile, and he was about to show his parents what an awful mistake they had made. Steve took out his sword once more.

"Um, Harold, what are you doing?" said Steve's father, backing up slowly out of fear.

"No, dad, its Steve." said Steve as he drew ever closer.

...

Henry the pilot was eating a turkey club while he was on his lunch break. It was a long trip out to this location and Henry hadn't eaten today, so he was relieved to take such a lengthy break. However, he had began to feel a bit uncomfortable with how long it had been.

"Geez, I should probably go out and check on them. Its been close to 20 minutes now, how long can you take?" said Henry

But just as he got up from his seat, he found a blade right beside his neck. He froze suddenly as fear paralyzed his entire body. Slowly turning his head he did not see the people he was hired to fly in but a deranged, filthy man who was soaked in blood.

"W-what do you want man? Just don't kill me ok?' said Henry, shaking in his boots.

"If you do what I say, I won't kill you." said Steve

"Ok, I'll do anything. Please, I have a family to feed." said Henry with tears in his eyes.

"Take me back from wherever you came from and don't tell anyone what you saw here. Only then will you come out alive." said Steve.

And so, the pilot flew into the air with a deranged lunatic onboard. But who's to say what kind of terror will arrive when Steve comes to the big city. Only God knows now, and only the sickest minds can imagine.

THE END.


End file.
